


Cancer Scare

by Yeyitsleelo



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeyitsleelo/pseuds/Yeyitsleelo
Summary: Nic gets a cancer scare and decides not to tell Conrad which of course Conrad, finds out.MAJOR FEELS. MAJOR CHEESY.
Relationships: Conrad Hawkins/Nicolette Nevin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Cancer Scare

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I am OBSESSED with The Resident and I have decided that CONIC is my new OTP. To commemorate, the renewal of The Resident Season, I wrote a quick fic. It ain't perfect and I did not proofread this work I am also not a doctor so I am unfamiliar with how things work in the hospital so I apologize if some things aren't accurate.

Nic wrapped her hair on the towel before wiping the steam off the bathroom mirror.

“Nic?”

“ _Hm_?” She turned to see Conrad, already fully dressed.

Conrad gave a painful groan before heading over to her, “Unfair.”

Nic chuckled, “What is?”

“You wearing nothing but a towel around you. Y’know that’s my weakness.”

Nic rolled her eyes, “Anything that involves me almost naked is a weakness.”

Conrad shrugged, “Okay, one of my weaknesses. That and your other lingerie.”

Nic giggled before placing a kiss on his lips, “Don’t forget about date night later. Reservation at Juniper Zest.”

Tightening his hold on her, “Finally getting that table we wanted.”

“Yes so don’t be late, okay?”

Conrad kissed her, “I won’t. I’ll pick you up at 8?”

Nic nodded before leaning in to whisper in his wear, “Oh and I might be wearing your favorite tonight.”

Conrad’s eyes widened as he pulled back to look at her, “The red one?”

Nic laughed before pushing him to the door, “Go or you’ll be late, Hawkins!”

Conrad groaned before kissing her again, “Love you.”

“Love you”

With that, Conrad closed the door behind him before heading to Chastain. Nic smiled as she turned back to the mirror. Looking back, her commitment issues seemed ridiculous now. Not that she would have done things differently of course, but she is so incredibly happy right now with her life with Conrad. She would often wonder if she would have said yes a lot sooner. With things that has been going on for her, engaged with the man that she really loves, living in a beautiful home together. She would never trade places with anyone else in the world.

“Damn it.” She said to herself, embarrassed that she’s getting all mushy on the inside.

Shaking her head, she took her lotion and begin lathering it on her body. It was early in the morning, she had plans visiting Kyle at the center. It has been a month since she last saw him so she called the center informing that she’ll be visiting. He has been doing so well there, Nic was relieved. She was adamant to visit before, worried that It might affect his progress but with what the changes that she has been seeing according to his emails, she decided to pay him a visit. She had missed her dad so much and she has yet to announce her engagement to Conrad in person.

Her thoughts stopped when she reached her breast area, she frowned when she felt something. She raised her arm above her, and placed her hand on the side of her breast, pressing down with a slight pressure.

Her heart stopped.

A mass.

She did it again, hoping that she was wrong and that she was just being paranoid.

But It was still there, even more so evident now.

Even a fool would have known what it means.

What it _could_ mean.

\--

It was her day off so her showing up at Chastain, would seem odd. Not unusual but odd. Right after she found out, she did not waste time panicking but rather quickly got dressed and took the taxi to Chastain. In her state, she knew driving self would have been a terrible idea.

She went through all the possible symptoms in her head. She wasn’t discharging any blood, it did not hurt but that doesn’t mean that she should not be worried.

 _Breast Cancer_.

Almost five out of ten people in the world has them.

It was treatable, curable in fact. But she could be at stage four and she would have never known. What if the cancer cells have already spread in her other organs?

Will she have to start planning her will?

Not that she has a lot to her name but still.

 _Oh god,_ will she even get married? What about Conrad?

He didn’t deserve a woman who he could lose in possibly five years. He deserved better than that.

She looked up, desperately trying to fight back the tears. Now is the not that time, to cry.

“Nic?”

She looked up and saw Dr. Osder. One of the few oncologists that she trusts. Nic called her on the way to Chastain, she was grateful that Osder was able to squeeze her in for the day, knowing full well that the doctor was always busy.

She changed into the hospital gown and was asked to wait by one of the interns whom she doesn’t really recognized. Probably a new staff.

Despite of it all, she could not help but laugh at the irony in her life. Here she was at Chastain, not as a nurse but a possible cancer patient.

“Nic, are you okay?” Dr. Osder worriedly asked.

Nic tried to smile, “I want to say yes but then I’d be lying so no, not really.”

“I would judge you if you were.” She paused, “Have you told Conrad?”

Nic shook her head no, “I just did not want to worry him…just in case this was nothing.”

“Nothing or not, it’s maybe best that he should know.” Dr. Osder said thoughtfully. “He should be here with you.” 

“I know. I know.” She paused, “I just want to figure things out, sort my thoughts and then tell him.”

The older woman sighed, “It’s your choice. We’ve got Doctor-Patient Confidentiality, of course.”

“Thank you.”

Dr. Osder took out a file, placing it on the desk. “You already have an idea how this goes, we’ll order set of tests and—”

“I’d like to get everything done for today and get the results.” Nic interjected. “I’m sorry, I just want to know by the end of the day if that’s possible.”

“It’s possible.” Dr. Osder nodded, “I just would need to move things around. It will take a whole day.”

Nic sighed in relief, “No worries. Thank you, Mary.”

“No problem.”

\--

Conrad checked his phone for the nth time. It has been three hours since he last texted her, asking her about dinner but he hasn’t gotten a reply from her yet which was strange.

“Conrad.” Devon called out.

Sighing, he placed his phone back into his pocket. He’d have to call and check on her later. Something felt off.

“Talk to me, Pravesh.”

“I’ve got a patient who was scheduled for an MRI but suddenly, it was cancelled.” Devon showed him the tablet.

Conrad frowned, “You’re talking to me and not the radiology, because?”

Devon rolled his eyes, “I already did but they said that there has been a change of plans. I argued but the file was marked VIP.”

“You’re still not making your point.” Conrad raised his brow.

“I’m saying that a VIP was prioritized once again. My patient might have multiple sclerosis and its urgent. You’re Chief Resident, that must account to something.”

He scoffed, “You’re using me now?”

“Why else are you chief? Come on, please help me out here. Do you think this could be Bell?”

Conrad frowned and shook his head, “I don’t think so. I’ll go ahead in radiology and find out what’s going on. Meanwhile, do a spinal tap and run some blood tests.”

“But—”

“I’ll hurry.” Conrad interjected, already brisk walking away to the admin.

Once he reached, he immediately asked the personnel on duty about the change of schedule change.

“Like I told, Dr. Pravesh. We just received the new order today and It was marked priority.” Duke showed him the monitor. “But no worries, it’s a quick one. They just need some quick imagining. Probably done by now.”

“Who ordered the test?”

Duke turned the monitor to himself and checked, “Oncology. Dr. Osder.”

“Who’s the VIP?” he probed.

Duke just shrugged, “Marked as VIP, Dr. Hawkins. We have no idea.”

Conrad reached out and flicked his fingers, “Show me.”

“You’re not going to pull rank are you?” He sighed, tiredly

Conrad smirked, “Come on, Richards. I’d owe you one.”

“Fine. Here you go.” Giving the tablet to him. “If you get me fired, It’s on you, Doctor.”

Conrad scoffed as he opened the file, “Oh please. Like I’d let that happen.”

Scrolling, he opened the file and his finger hung on the air as he looked at the photo of the patient.

Nicolette Marie Nevin, 32, Female.

“What?” he frowned. “Is this a sick joke?”

Duke frowned in confusion, “What joke?”

Conrad looked at it again, making sure he read the name correctly. It was indeed Nic. It even had her full medical history.

“What the heck is going on?” he mumbled to himself

Why didn’t she tell him?

Most importantly, why did she need an MRI?

He put two and two together and he felt his blood froze.

\--

“And you’re done, Nic. Meet you back in my office.” She heard Dr. Osder say over the speakers

Nic quickly thanked Dr. Osder, went to the changing room and changed back into her clothing. She was so exhausted from getting tests, running around Chastain and also making sure, she doesn’t run into Conrad. She wouldn’t know what to tell him if he found her at Chastain during her day off. She was never much of a liar especially not to Conrad who read her like an X-ray.

Once done, she quickly headed off to Dr. Osder’s office. Knocking twice, she opened the door.

“Hey, thank you so much for—” Nic froze when she saw who was standing in the doctor’s office.

Dr. Osder looked at Nic with pitied eyes, “I sometimes forget who your fiancé is.”

Conrad stared at her intently. There was that piercing eyes that he does when he’s trying to read her, there was also that worried glint in his eyes that Nic made want to suddenly burst out in tears.

Without warning, he wrapped his arms around and hugged her tightly. Her tears came as soon as she was enveloped by Conrad. Carefully cradling the back of her head and rubbing the small of her back.

They don’t hear the door closes behind them. All that mattered what was just the two of them.

“Sshh…” he lulled, “It’s okay. I’m here now.”

“I’m so sorry.” She cried even harder.

“No, it’s okay. Everything will be okay.” He choked, failing to fight back the tears. His heart broke for her and for them,

It took a while but once they were both calmed down, they sat right on the couch. His arms around her, not letting her go.

“Mary won’t tell me what’s going on. She insisted that it should come from you.” Conrad said, once they were both settled.

“I should give her a small token of appreciation for not ratting me out.” Nic tried to joke but Conrad was not having it.

“Nic….”

Nic took a deep breath and moved away from Conrad but not too far that he could not hold her anymore.

“I…uhm…” she took a deep breath, “found a mass on my right breast.”

Conrad’s hand stilled. It was very small but Nic noticed it right away.

“Conrad--”

His hands were on her shoulders right away. “You got the tests done? Mammogram, Ultrasound, blood tests, biopsy—”

“Yes, Conrad. The whole nine yards.” She cupped his face, “Relax.”

“Are you okay? Any bruises? Were you discharging any blood? Wouldn’t I have noticed if—”  
“Conrad, no. I only felt a mass. You would have had to literally press my breasts down to have felt it.” She quickly added, “You have been nothing but gentle with them.”

He looked at her with disbelief, “This is not the time, Nic.”

Nic shook her head quickly, “I know that…I’m just trying to tell you that you wouldn’t have known.

She added, “To answer your question; No, it doesn’t hurt and no I haven’t gotten any blood discharges from the nipple area.”

Conrad nodded, his head trying to wrap around what is happening. Scanning through every diagnosis in his head.

“It could be benign.” Conrad tried to say.

Nic nodded, “It could be.”

He stood up, “I’m going to rush the initial results—”

She took grab of his hand and pulled him back to the couch, “Mary is already doing that. I asked for a favor. I should be getting the lab results some time today.”

“But—”

“Conrad, please.” She took his hand, “I don’t need you to be a Dr. Hawkins, right now. Just be…Conrad.”

Conrad paused before opening his mouth, struggling to find the right words, “I’m sorry…I’m just…”

She tightened her hold, “I know…me too.”

He pulled her close as if to prove that she was there, “We’ll get through this, Nic.”

“We will.” She nodded against his neck.

They stayed like that for awhile, her head against his shoulder and his arm around her, not letting go of her even for a second. Again, Nic wanted to hit herself for not telling Conrad. Of course, he would have found out. He was Conrad after all.

But she never felt more relieved now.

He’s her rock, she was insane if she thought she could have gone through this alone.

“Conrad?” She whispered, lifting her head.

“Hmm?” He turned to her.

“I…ah…” Nic sat straighter, still close to Conrad, “I have something to say.”

Conrad sighed, “I’m not sure if I can handle anymore news today but I’m listening.”

“Just in case, its—”

Conrad cut her off, “Don’t say it,”

“Breast cancer.” She finished. “Come on, Conrad. One of us had to say it.”

“Again, it could be benign.”

Nic shook her head, “And if it isn’t?”

“That’s not a choice.” Conrad closed his eyes, “If it’s what you think it is which I don’t want to to think it is, we’ll fight it.”

She nodded again, “We will, Conrad. I promise you that.”

“I just…” she looked away and took a deep breath, “Since we’re here and I don’t think I’ll even have the guts to say this later on. I’m just going to say it.”

“What is it?”

“If it’s the big C…then maybe we should cancel the wedding?”

Conrad paused, really sure that he might have heard her wrong but based on Nic’s serious expression, she was not kidding.

“What are you on about, Nic?” He sat straighter, carefully letting her go.

He felt like he suddenly could not breathe. “You want to cancel the wedding.”

Nic was quick to grab both his hands, “No, of course not. That’s not what I meant.”

“I know what you meant.” Conrad placed his hand over hers, “But you can’t suggest that.”

“Conrad, I don’t know”

“We’re getting married, Nic.” He said firmly, “We’ve gone through so much to be together and not that I’m saying that it is, but I won’t let breast cancer get in the way of that.”

Her heart grew twice, “But Conrad, there’s a chance that I could—”

“I’m a doctor, Nic.” He interrupted, “I know what I could be entering and I don’t care about that.”

Conrad moved closer, cupped her cheek, “I’ve only been two hundred percent sure, once in my life and that is when I was certain that you are the only woman that I wanted to spend my life with.”

Nic pursed her lip, trying to fight back her tears. “I hate you.”

He smiled despite her tears, pressing a soft kiss on her lips, “You love me.”

“I know.”

He chuckled, “I love you.”

\--  
It turns out that it was indeed benign and was just a tumor. Nic wanted to cry in relief and Conrad nearly flipped out.

“So we’ve got options—”

“You can have it surgically removed, Nic.” Conrad could not help but interrupt. “Sorry.”

Dr. Osder could not help but laugh, “I understand, Dr. Hawkins. But you are right. There are less invasive procedures, of course.”

Nic shook her head, “Surgery. I just want to get it out, be done with it.”

Dr. Osder nodded, “Very well. It’s better so we can have monitor the tumor and really make sure that we didn’t miss anything.”

Nic smiled, her first real smile ever since this morning, “Thank you Mary. I really appreciate it.”

“No worries. We’ve got an opening tomorrow in the afternoon. I can easily slide you in. It’s a pretty quick procedure.”

Conrad nodded, “I’ll be there with you to make sure that everything goes well.”

“If you are not going to cause a ruckus in my OR than I don’t see why not.” The woman smiled, “Now Nic, go rest. It has been an emotionally draining day for you. I bet all you want to do it sleep.”

Conrad held Nic’s hand tightly as they exited Chastain. No one knows what they both have gone through today, maybe they’d never know but then again, maybe they will.

All Nic knows is that she had never been so grateful till this day.

“Hey Conrad.” She stopped her tracks.

“Hmm?” He turned to her, worry evident in his face, “You okay?”

She raised her head and gave him a sweet kiss. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

Nic bit her lip, “For today. For everyday. You told me that once and I realized just today, I never really thanked you for a lot of things. I’m not usually good with the words, you know that and I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you.”

Conrad smirked, “I’ll do anything for you, you know that.”

“Yes, I know. I’d do the same for you.”

They kissed again, not really caring about the bystanders who stopped to look at them.

“Now…” Nic smiled, “How about that reservation?”

He raised his brow, “Aren’t you tired today? I’d understand if you’d want to rest.”

She shook her head, “I am tired but I also want to celebrate with you. We’re both starving and we both deserve this after what happened today. Plus it took weeks to get a table and I’m not going to wait another week for a chance like this again.”

Conrad laughed out loud, “Ok…ok. You win. Whatever you say. Nevin.”

She paused then smirking she leaned into his ear, “After this, we could head straight home for dessert.”

Conrad inwardly groaned before pumping his fist up, “Awww yeah.”

Her laughter enveloped the whole area as they both sped up to the car.

Oh yes, life was good again.


End file.
